Teen Love (AlexisXJaden) - Memory Lost
by LkBaller
Summary: Jaden and Alexis have had a lot of great memories when they started dating. But what if one of them can't remember a think about the relationship. Will jaden and Alexis stay coupled up or will one of them be forced to leave it all.
1. Get your game on

**This is my first story and here it goes.**

**I'd like to say first that i do not own yu-gi-oh**

**I only own the plot and some characters**

**Jaden's POV**

"Wake up Jay!" I heard

It was Syrus trying to wake me up. Jeez I wish I didn't have to wake up every morning to school I'd rather sleep.

"Damn it Syrus why did you wake me up." I Said

"Jay your duel with Aster was rescheduled to right now!" Syrus screamed

"why didn't anyone tell me! Who changed it? why?

I jumped out of my bed and nearly broke my leg, i couldn't miss this duel"

"Jay were you running of to" Alexis said

I stopped at my tracks and gave her a smile. Man I'm so glad I'm dating Alexis

I kind of lost myself in her gaze. Until I heard

" Jaden didn't you have to go somewhere"

"huh?... Oh yeah I have a duel with Aster in one hour you coming?" I asked

"Why?" she said

Becuase Aster wants to enroll in Duel Academy so I'm his test.

**Normal POV**

"Chazz you jerk why did you say that about my friend Micheal." Blair yelled

"The brat had it coming to him." chazz said with prid in his voice

**Jaden's POV**

"What are you guys yelling for" I yelled

Chazz hurt my friend Micheal a lot and now he doesn't want to ever duel in his life again."

"CHAZZ! You had no right to make him feel bad and what exactly did he say"

"he told him that his deck was trash and that anyone with a little dignity would never be caught with a deck like that."

Chazz bursted into laughter

Blair punched him in the gut and left

I looked at the time and realized that I had ten minutes to get to the dueling arena

Xxx

"IM HERE DONT WORRY!" I yelled

"I thought you'd chicken out." Aster said

"never in a million years so get your game on" I said

"DUEL!" we both said

**Well how'd you like it man its my first chapter so can you review for inspiration**


	2. He doesn't Remember

_**This is my first story a**__**nd **__**here it goes.**_

_**I'd like to say first that i do not own yu-gi-oh**___

_**I only own the plot and some characters **_

**Normal POV**

**Jaden : 4000**

**Aster : 4000**

"I'll start" Jaden said "I draw... first I activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Wingman with Elemental Hero Bursinatrix to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ... *cough* " Jaden fell to his knees

"JADEN!" Alexis yelled

"I'm alright ... I throw down two facedowns and call it a turn."

"well I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude and set a face down one face down and attack your flame Wingman" aster said

"why my monster is clearly stronger than yours" jaden said

Diamond dude got destroyed and then Aster's facedown card lighted up

"I activate destiny switch which mean that you take all my damage" Aster said

**Jaden : 2200**

**Aster : 4000**

"Oh and I forgot to mention something I also Gain equal to what you lost."

"WHAT!" Jaden yelled

**Jaden : 2100**

**Aster : 6900**

And now I activate change of heart which allows me to take control of your flame Wingman "No!" Jaden screamed

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman had attacked Jaden forcing him to fall of the arena and hitting his head hard on the floor."

**Jaden : 0**

**Aster : 8000**

Jaden was knocked out cold and didn't wake up until he was at the hospital.

"will he be okay nurse?" Alexis asked

The nurse smiled and said "he just needs some rest I'm sure he will be better as soon as he wakes up"

Xxx

Jaden finally woke up and Alexis jumped to him pressing her lips on his, Jaden pulled back right away and said "hey what are youdoing get your hands off me I don't know you"

The nurse came in did a few tests and said " I'm very sorry but jaden is experiencing complete aminsia"

Alexis froze many thoughts were going through her mind at that moment she feared for the worst and she called everyone.

Everybody came Blair, Bastion, Atticus, Syrus, Zane even Chazz came. They all where worried about Jaden.

Syrus and Atticus stood up and said at the sametime "I have an idea to help jaden" "we could let him sleep and wait till he wakes up again" Atticus said

Everybody shook their heads

"I have a lot of videos of jaden and the rest of us it might take a day but If I show him every video he is going to have his memory back"

Everybody liked Syrus's idea and they all when with it and after a day Jaden of rest after the videos Jaden saw fine he had all his memory up to

right before he dated Alexis.

Jaden was sound asleep while the gang went to the dueling shop to buy cards.

"remind me again why we have to give the slacker new cards, his deck is already strong enough as it is" chazz complained

"because Jaden is our friend you moron" Blair said punching him on the shoulder

The gang when back to Jaden's dorm and noticed that Jaden was awake smiling at them saying

"hey guys were've you been I went to look for you guys but I couldn't find you guys."

"I think he has his memory back" Syrus whispered to Alexis, Alexis smiled.

"Hey guys can I talk to Jay for a second in private" Alexis said to the other

They looked at each other and left the room

"so jay that was a pretty hard fall I'm glad you have your memory back I couldn't of imagined a world without you being there with me" she said

"yeah that's what friends are for " Alexis paused looking at him for a second in disbelief

He didn't remember they were dating. Her heart felt hurt.

**Weew that chapter felt like it would never end but I'm glad I finished it sorry the last chapter was short and now I will be writing in 3rd person POV and Jaden's POV Make sure to review I would really apreciate some positive comments **


	3. Mayoka

_**This is my first story a**__**nd **__**here it goes.**_

_**I'd like to say first that i do not own yu-gi-oh**___

_**I only own the plot and some characters **_

A Few Days Have Passed since Alexis found out that Jaden doesn't even remember they dated.

"Jaden has All his memories in his brain he just can't access them there need to be something in particular that will trigger that access"

-Son said

The gang including Jaden went to school the very next week. Jaden was taking his tradtional class naps when Dr. Crowler said "ladies and gentlemen we have a new student her name is Mayoka Alan.

Jaden's head rushed up upon hearing the name Mayoka. Crowler told Mayoka to take a seat and she found a seat not to far from Jaden's. Jaden was staring at her the entire day. Alexis noticed this and tried to not to be distracted.

After class finished Jaden ran after Mayoka

**Jaden's POV **

Mayoka was an her way out when I caught up to her

"Hey May." she turned around and smiled

"Hey Jaey" she said

"What brings you to Duel Academy?" I asked

"I finally decided to be a pro at dueling I asked my parents told them you were there and they let me come "

"wow that great let me be the first to give you a tour around DA " I said

_**After 3 Hours (normal POV)**_

*knock* *knock*

"I'll get it" Hasselberry said

When the door opened Hasselberry said "its the sarge"

"is everybody here " I asked

"yeah everyone except for Alexis" Syrus said

"guys let me introduce to you a very close friend of mine Mayoka"

Mayoka walked in and smiled

"She's an obelisk blue and she got.99% on the entry exam" Jaden said

Everybody was shocked

"what? You've never seen a 99% in your life guys" jaden teased

"Well I have to go to my dorm it getting late" Mayoka said

"see ya May" Jaden said

"you too Jaey" she said

Everybody to shocked to comment on anything that happened

"I'm tired I'm going to bed " Jaden said

Everybody snapped out of shock and agreed with Jaden. They all left except for Chummley, Hasselberry and Syrus

"so is there anything you want to tell us " Syrus said , Chummley nodding

"Private Trusdale that is none of your concern if Jaden wants to tell us he will tell us."

"Thank you Hassel..."

"So how do you know her sarge" cutting Jaden off

"Not telling you" Jaden said without any hesitation

"are you telling Alexis?" Syrus said

"Yeah I am first thing in the morning good night guys" Jaden

"good night Jaden" they all said

**Who Mayoka, what role does she play and how will Alexis take he news. Please review really need the inspiration :) **


	4. Old Friends New Confrontations

_**This is my first story a**__**nd **__**here it goes.**_

_**I'd like to say first that i do not own yu-gi-oh**___

_**I only own the plot and some characters **_

_**Normal POV **_

As soon as Jaden woke up he got ready to meet up with Alexis. He wore a red tank top with black pants and sunglasses.

It was really warm outside considering it was the middle of spring. He was om his way to Alexis' dorm until he ran into Mayoka. She smiled at him, he smiled back there was an awkward silence between the two of them until Mayoka said

"How's it going Jaey?"

"I'm doing good what brings you out at a time like this" jaden said looking at his watch which showed 5:30 am

At first Mayoka didn't respond she sump,y looked up at the sky. Jaden looked at he in confusion but understood what she was trying to say. He took her by the hand and said :

"come i'll show you the best place here"

-meanwhile-

Alexis was standing outside her dorm waiting for Jaden to show up. She was wary about the fact that after the duel with Aster and the whole not remembering that they were dating, she hasn't talk to him at all. She waited for about ten minutes and went back inside her dorm. She sat down in her bed lying face down until Mindy one of Alexis' roommates woke up.

"huh... Alexis shouldn't you be with Jaden right now."

"yeah but for some reason he didn't show up." Alexis said

"I guess he's with that Mayoka chick"

"Who?" said a confused Alexis

Mindy facial expression changed "He didn't tell you" Alexis nodded

"Well from what I know Mayoka the newest member of The Obilisk Blue dorm, she is one of Jaden's childhood friends. He's been taking her everywhere since she came to Duel Academy and if you ask me he's been treating her …"

"He's been treating her…" Alexis said waiting for an answer from Mindy

"Well to be honest he has been treating her like he used to treat you" Mindy said

Alexis' heart dropped "could it be, by forgetting his feelings for me that he rekindled or developed feelings for this girl." Alexis thought

Xxx

**Jaden's POV **

"Can I open my eyes now." Mayoka said as I guided her with her eyes shut.

"Almost there don't worry about it" I said

We had been walking for a good ten minutes if not more. I was planning to take her to my hang out place where I usually relax at before a major duel.

"We're here you can take your blindfolds off " I said and she took them off, she gasped

"wow it's beautiful Jaey" I smiled

She liked the place I mean I wouldn't blame her this place is awesome. The leafs on the trees were starting to grow. The birds have started chirping and most of the animals came out of hibernation. Peace ….. that the one word to describe it.

"Jaey…" I looked at her and smiled

"Yeah"

"weren't you going somewhere this morning?" she asked

"huh?"

"I honestly don't remember, come to think of it I have been forgetting a lot of things lately. I had a duel with Aster and I don't even remember what happened. This whole month is just a big blur." I said

"you poor thing come here." She said as she gave me a hug

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 7:30 am. I pulled back and said

"We got to go school going to start in like half an hour" she looked up at me and without a hesitation we both ran to our dorms."

"when we got to class we sat beside each other and started talking in Dr. Crowler's class.

"Mr. Yuki and Ms. Alan is there something you want to share with the rest of the class."

We both shook our head and said down. We looked at each other a couple of times, Mayoka was giggling and I was laughing a little.

After class we were walking over to the dueling arena before Mindy and Jasmine ran to us.

"You jerk why did you do that to Alexis" they both said but I just looked at them confused

"Do what to Alexis?" they both got even angrier

"You two timer your dating Alexis and you go out with the new girl!" Mindy said

"I'm not dating Alexis why does everybody keep on saying that, Alexis is a close friend of mine nothing more nothing less I can't believe you two lets go Mayoka" I said angrily

We went to the dueling arena and saw Chazz and Blair fighting again! I mean common what did Chazz do this time.

"Chazz what did you do this tim…" Blair cut me off

"I'll tell you what he did, he dueled my friend and embarrassed him in front of the whole school!"

"It's not my fault the kid sucks at duelling I mean I won without him even touching my life points." Chazz said with a smirk on his face.

"It's always not your fault." I said sarcastically "and how can you be so inconsiderate"

"Your calling me inconsiderate, slacker you've been playing with Alexis' heart like it was a toy I mean what do you say for yourself."

"What do I say for myself? Number one I never dates Alexis, number two you are not flipping this story on my, and finally number three you had no right to say those things about me"

"….. fine slacker Chazz Princeton is out."

I was so pissed off that I could of knocked Chazz out right at that second I mean who does he think he is some snobby rich kid… wait that's what he is I totally forgot. Well that still doesn't give him the right to say that about that Michael kid. Is it me or are my friends turning against me.

"Jaey why are your friends being mean to you" Mayoka Said

"I don't know Mayoka I don't know"

**Finally this Chapter took long but I listened to what feedback some people had and I really enjoyed it hopefully all my chapter will be this long oh and im making another story of how Jaden and Alexis started going out because some people had ask me. Don't forget to review I would really like it thanks you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Alexis' Agony

_**This is my first story a**__**nd **__**here it goes.**_

_**I'd like to say first that i do not own yu-gi-oh**___

_**I only own the plot and some characters **_

**Normal POV**

Alexis grew anxious to talk to Jaden. Everything that happened in the last few days were horrible to her and all she wanted to do is talk to her boyfriend ... or friend after Jaden forgot everything.

"You know what Mindy, I'm going to call him" Alexis said as she picked up the phone

"STOP ALEXIS " Mindy yelled

This shocked Alexis and she stud there silently until Mindy continued

"That jerk already broke your heart, I mean memory or not he should know that you mean a lot to him and not just flirt with some new girl a week later." Alexis looked at her in disbelief. She knew what had happened to Jaden and that he doesn't remember their relationship but she felt like it all the bad things were happening to her.

After awhile Alexis finally came up with the curage to call Jaden.

*ring* *ring*

"hello?" a girl answered

"who is this?" Alexis said curiously hoping that it wasn't who she thought she was

"Mayoka why? ... who is this?"

Alexis hanged up and threw herself on her bed she was hurting inside she didn't get how Jaden could remember somebody like Mayoka who is from his past and not remember her his girlfriend the person that used to mean the world to him.

**Jaden's POV**

Mayoka and I were sitting by the tree next to the Slifer Red Dorm. We were having a small picnic with sandwiches drinks and deserts. I don't know what's the big deal I mean I hangged out with Mayoka all the time back when we were kids and now I can't even talk to her without somebody making a comosion. I don't care if its Mindy, Jasmine, Hasselberry, Syrus, or even Alexis if you don't have anything good to say then don't say anything at all.

"Jaey... Remember how we ued to have picnics back when we were kids and we used to say silly stuff "

"Yeah" I nodded

"Well I remember you said that you going to be the king of games and I'd be your queen"

We looked at each other then started to laugh because of old memories.

$$"Hey Mayoka will you be my partner for the annual Duel Academy Tag duels" her gave lit up

_;

"Please state your name and your dorm." the front desk lady said

"I'm Jaden Yuki I'm from Slifer Red and this is my partner Mayoka Alan she's in Obelisk Blue ." I said

"thank you very much your names are out there for anybody to challenge you guys so good luck nd it is in 3 days." she said

We were walking out then suddenly we bumped in to someone

"het can you watch were your ..." I said realizing who it was "Alexis?"

"do you already have a partner for the Tag duels." she asked

"yeah I do and it's ..." I said before getting cut off by Mayoka

"it's me and where's your parner Alexis I bet you don't even have one."

"I do have a partner by the way he is here." she looked around then grabbed Chazz.

"It's me and Chazz." Chazz looked confused

"and I know who our opponents will be ... YOU TWO!" Alexis said

What has gotten into Alexis I mean I don't remember her being so uptight

"your own I hope you bring your A-game cuz you guys will need it." I said Mayoka smiled and held on to my arm

"see ya" she said and we left.

Xxx

After a good 4 hours of me and Mayoka trying to find the perfect way to synchronize our decks and finally we found the perfect cards to win the duel.

As I was walking to my dorm I had remembered something

_**FlashBack**_

_"Jaden are we there yet?" Mayoka said _

_"we're almost there" I said _

_"are we there yet?" she said again _

_"yes we are" I finally said _

_We were going to Mayoka's favourite dueling convenstion, it was the fairy monster convension._

_This was basically the first time we went to a dueling convension together because usually he would go to his hero convension and she would spend every year going there alone. _

_After the convension we were walking home and she was so happy I went with her._

_"oh my god you say the guy talking about mystical elf and her advantages."_

_"yeah well I guess you know what to put in your deck." I said _

_I pulled out a mystical elf card and she gasped. I gave it to her the card and she leaned in and was about to kiss me when her friends came and we bother jumped back._

_After she left I noticed that she dropped the mystical elf."_

**End of FlashBack **

_"_Hey Mayoka.. Uhm here _" _I gave her the Mystcal elf she dropped I few years ago.

She gasped like she did the first time and leaned in close to me and said

"I think I owe you a kiss." she teased

**Alexis' POV **

I was walking to Jaden's thinking about the fight I had with Jaden."I never felt so mad in my life. I was never the jealous type but something about the way Jaden acts infront Mayoka. But I think I'm getting ahead of myself Mayoka is Jaden's friend a very close friend it's not like they are going to start dating all off a sudden." I thought

"Jaden! are you there" I said

I looked around the dorm area then my heart stopped I had seen my boyfriend kiss another women and that women was none other than Mayoka.

**Ooooh Drama. What will Alexis do after seeing her man locking Lips with another women and does this mean Mayoka and Jaden are Dating and how will this effect the Tag Duel. Jaden and Mayoka vs Chazz and Alexis. Don't forget to Review I will really appriciate it thanks for reading and I'm putting more up very soon.**


	6. I Got An Idea!

_**This is my first story so if you guys see any errors please cut me some slack. I don't own Yu-GI-Oh! Gx but I wish I did ... Okay let's get to the story **_

Alexis' POV

My heart stopped as I saw this sight Jaden was even kissing her back. I felt betrayed by them, even though Jaden doesn't remember we went out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" I yelled

Both of them pulled back to look at me I had never been so made in my life, I'm way more mader than I was when thouse Shadow Goons came.

"Oh hey Alexis what's up" Jaden said with a smile on his face as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's up why don't you explain to me why you were kissing miss childhood friend of yours here" he stood up and looked at me in a confused way

"Well you know ... We ... And then ... Wait a minute why am I being interogated for my actions may I ask you why you're here I mean its pretty early any you have to get ready for school?"

"I was on my way to apoligize but forget about it, I wish you could remember everything" I said as I left them

**Jaden's POV **

What's Aleppxis so pissed about we all have a duel anyway in two days.

"Mayoka it's close to school time you ready to go." I said with a serious face

"..." she just stared

Right then I bursted into laughter I mean me hetting ready to go to school early.

She just looked at me and giggled. Then we both looked at each other

" well seriously we have to go." she said as we ran

"that Alexis girl are you sure there's nothing going on between you two." she asked

"for the hundredth time no she's just a friend one of my good friends " I said "man it's like everybody knows something that I don't."

She kissed me on the check and went to her dorm. Wait does this mean I'm dating Mayoka .. Well I guess time will tell.

**Alexis' POV **

I had just came to my dorm and who there waiting for me, Mindy and Jasmine.

"why did you leave so early?" Mindy asked as Jasmine nodded

"well I went to see Jaden." they both gasped

"why would you do that Lex, and what happened." Jasmine said

"I saw him kissing Mayoka ..."

"WHAT!" they both said in syncrosy

"they keep on talking and talking but I didn't listen until Mindy said

" let's make it fair let's get you a boyfriend after all you are the queen of Obelisk"

"Mindy you know I don't like Jaden won't remember his feelings for you, you've gotta do what you did before to get Jaden. Did he tell you when he started liking you" Mindy said

"Yeah he did" I said

_**FlashBack**_

_Jaden and I were looking for the missing gate keys until a guy from Ra Yellow and his girlfriend challenged us to the couples duel. We tried to explain that we weren't a couple but the guy was hard headed so we agreed on the condition that he'd help us find the gate keys as well. _

_"Lex are you ready" I nodded _

_"Let's duel" we all said _

_AJ (Alexis and Jaden)_

_Ra (Randy and his Alikah)_

_**AJ 4000**_

_**RA 4000**_

_"i'll started by summoning Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and I end my turn"_

_"my turn I summon Harpy Lady Premium and her effect Allows me to select a monster in defense mode and destroy it " _

_"No Clayman!" Jaden yelled _

_"that's not all for every harpy monster in my hand Harpy Lady Premium can attack again. So since I have an extra harpy I can attack twice! So attack Harpy!"_

_**AJ 1500**_

_**RA 4000**_

_"I end my turn"_

_I draw I activate monster reborn to summon elemental hero clayman back and don't worry I sacrifice him to summon cyber tutu and when cyber tutu is summoned by sacrifice for every card of the same kind myself or Jaden we gain 500 and you lose _

_So Jaden how many elemental heros do you have."_

_"I've got 5 " Jaden says as he discards those card to he grave yard_

_**AJ 4000**_

_**RA 1500 **_

_"and that's not all I activate call of the haunted so I can bring back a monster in my grave yard so pick burstinatrix and then I activate polyimerization so I fuse burstinatrix with tutu to make elemental flame Balarina. (3500 atk/ 1500 def) now attack Harpy _

_And wipe out there life points."_

_"Not so fast I activate shrink which cuts your monsters attack in half." Alikah said _

_**AJ 4000**_

_**RA 100**_

_"I end"_

_"my turn I summon galaxy knight (2500 atk/ 1400 def) and I attack your elemental balarina and activate his special effect which means I can give you the battle damage I end "_

_**AJ 3000**_

_**RA 100**_

_"my turn I summon elemental hero wingman and activate polyimoization and fuse Alexis' crwature with mine to creat Elemental Hero flamewinged ballet and attack" jaden said _

_**AJ 3000**_

_**RA 0**_

_We won the duel _

_Xxx_

_Jadens thoughts*_

_Man that was a great duel with Alexis we worked together nicely I mean her cards just helped mine out man I wish I had every duel with her. Something about Alexis seems different this year its a good different._

_**End of FlashBack **_

"Woah I think I found a way to win Jaden's heart I mean since you told me that story it has given me a lot to think of and I don't think there is anyway Jaden won't want to have you I mean if you did that for any guy ..." Jasmine said

"just Say it " I said curiously and cuting her off

"okay okay you win his heart in a duel" Jasmine said

"a duel?"

"yeah that's were it all started and its gonna help your changes I say in the tag duels you win Jadens heart and make him forget about that Mayoka chick" I laughed

"that's what I'm going to do I'm going to win Jadens heart by beating him and Mayoka I just hope Chazz is game" I thought

"let's do it"

**Well I finally finished this one sorry for not posting I had interviews tests and all that other school stuff and just to tell you I will be updating every wednesday and Saturday and I hope you guys like this one please Review :) **

**-Lkballer**


End file.
